Sam Winchester's Journal
by samwinchester83
Summary: This is NOT a diary. Property of Sam Winchester. Do NOT open...that means you too Dean.


**N.B.** At the beginning there will be spelling mistakes and grammatical errors due to Sam's age, but this will change once he becomes older. Diary entries will also become longer. Age 8 to present time Sam Winchester.

* * *

**May 2nd, 1991**

today is my 8th birthday. i wish daddy was here but dean gave me this journel journal so i can rite in it when i get bord waiting for him to come back. he is the best brother ever

**May 29th, 1991**

we saw a girl called jo today and we all played with our ackshun figures

**July 18th, 1991**

me and dean are at bobby's howse house and we played catch but i fell and it hurt a lot but bobby said i was brave because i didnt cry so he gave me some choclat. deans jelous i think. he keeps givin me an angry look

**December 24th, 1991**

today was the worst day ever! dean gave me a barbie and i found daddys journal. i thowt it would be like my journel journal but it was about these really scary monsters and then dean told me they were real. i think he is lying but im scared beecos if its true, it means mommy died because of them and that means they can hurt me too

**January 23rd, 1992**

tomorrow is deans birthday. me and bobby got him a cool batman comic. he will LOVE it

**June 27th, 1994 **

Dad is going hunting for two weeks but it's not so bad because we're staying with a babysitter called Donna and she's super nice. Dean is mad that he's being treated like a kid but he also said that it wasn't all bad because he was going to try and make Donna his girlfriend and that they were gonna get it on (i don't know what he means). I made myself a summer reading list and my first book is the Hobbit and then I will read King Arthur and the Holy Grail.

**November 11th, 1994**

We changed schools again. I hate this place and I hate McKinley school. Plus, Dean is being such a moody teenager. UGH!

**November 12th, 1994**

I met a girl called Stephanie, she is really pretty and we sit next to each other in Math. I hope I get to stay at this school.

**November 24th, 1994**

I had my first real thanksgiving ever with Stephanie's family and I think she likes me...like like's me. I wish my family did more stuff like this.

**February 3rd, 1995**

I just want to be normal. Dad is making us move again...I don't know why he has to be so mean all the time. I'm going to miss my friends so much.

**July 4th, 1996**

Today was the best day EVER! Dean took me in to this huge field and made me my own fireworks display. It was really cool! Dean said it was kick-ass. I can't wait for next year to do it again.

**August 13th, 1996**

I got in a huge fight with Dad today. He told me there was a Werewolf pack in San Francisco and that it was time for me to go on my first hunt. I locked myself in the bathroom, but he kicked the door down and dragged me by arm, taking me to the Impala. Dean told me stop being such a baby, so I didn't speak to either them for the whole trip.

**November 2nd, 1996**

I found Dean crying in his room today. I've never seen him cry before and it made me cry too. He told me it was the anniversary of mom's death.

**September 12th, 1996**

I've decided I'm not going to join the Family Business but become a magician instead. Bobby found me this old magic set and it's so awesome. I tried guessing Dean and Bobby's card and got it right EVERY time.

**November 3rd, 1997**

Truman High is the third school we've been in since last month and I told my dad that if we moved again I would run away. I wasn't joking...I'm so fed up with it all. I will find a foster home if I have to. Also, I am super annoyed because everyone keeps saying I'm lucky I have Dean as my brother because he's the cool kid with the car. I want to be the cool one for a change. I also don't see why kissing chicks in a janitor's closet makes you popular. It seems kind of mean changing your girlfriend so often.

**November 4th, 1997**

I came back home with a black eye today because I fought against the school bully, Dirk. He was kicking this guy called Barry and I just gotso angry. I'm kind of scared of going back to school tomorrow though because Dirk said he was going to **kill **me. Not that I can't protect myself...I'll just do what Dean taught me to do. Besides that, my brother yelled that he was going to rip Dirk's lung's out which was so typically him but he was still really proud that I stood up for Barry. Then he started going on and on about this blonde chick in his class called Amanda. Blah blah blah...

**November 5th, 1997**

We got assigned this essay with the title "most memorable family experience" and I knew exactly what to write about. I chose to write about the Werewolf hunt from last Summer. There wasn't any point in making up some normal happy family memory because we were just going to leave in a couple of weeks anyway. If I flunked, so what? Anyway, I handed it in and then told me to stay behind after class. I thought he was going to tell me off for the fight I DIDN'T start but he gave me an A on my essay instead! I couldn't believe it and then he asked me a question no one had ever asked me before. He asked me whether I wanted to go in to the family business. And of course, I told him "More than anything, no.". He then explained to me "There are three or four big decisions in your life, Sam...and you need to be the one who makes them.". I realized it was the best advice anyone had ever given me. Maybe I can finally be who I want be.

**December 1st, 1997 **

We left Truman High today. I was extra annoyed because I'd just gained reputation as being the cool kid in my year. Typical. The whole thing was by accident though, I just gave the bully the nickname of Dirk the Jerk and it caught on...everyone was using it. I don't understand why but Dean was glad to leave...I think it was because Amanda broke up with him but I didn't mention it.

**March 8th, 1998**

I can't believe it but all the hard work paid off, I'm now a mathlete...but Dean is being such a jerk about it and won't stop calling me a nerd. Well this nerd has put toothpaste in your oreos, so HA!

**March 9th, 1998 **

I am NEVER putting toothpaste in his oreos ever again. He filled my shampoo with pink hair dye. I've been wearing a hat for two days now. Apparently it will wear off in a week. It better. **Note to self:** Don't start a prank war with an older sibling.

**May 2nd, 1998**

Dad missed my birthday for the third time in a row so I've finally decided to run away. My duffel bag is packed and everything. Now all I have to do is wait until Dean leaves with his date.

**May 25th, 1998**

It's almost been two weeks and I've been staying in this abandoned cabin I found about an hours walk from the motel me and Dean were staying at, On the way there, I found this stray dog. I've called him Bones, he's so adorable. I think I'm going to keep him.

**May 26th, 1998**

Dad found me and he yelled at me for about an hour. So much for running away...I think I just made it worse. I don't think I'll ever forgive my Dad for leaving Bones back at the cabin all alone.

**July 15th, 1998**

I feel kinda embarrassed about writing this but...I had my first kiss today (It was nothing like Dean had described, it was better). There was this girl called Amy. She told me that "All the coolest people were freaks" and I didn't know until today that it was something I'd been longing to hear. I've always felt so out of place in the world, so...alone, I guess and the fact that she felt the same, created a sort of connection between us and...it just happened. Who'd have thought she and her mother were a Kitsune, though? What I didn't expect though was that she killed her mother right there and then, trying to protect me but when she asked me if I wanted to run away with her, I said no. Now that I'm back in the Impala with Dean and my dad who are arguing with me, I realize I should have said yes.

**September 5th, 1998**

Tied up a hunt in Orlando, Florida with Dad. Nightmarish doesn't even begin to describe it. I can't wait to leave this crappy life.

**March 30th, 2000**

Completely forgot about this old thing. I guess there's not much point writing in it at the moment. Everyday is the same, it's all routine but each day is worse than the one before.

**November 3rd, 2001**

Sent off my application to Stanford...here goes nothing. It's now or never. I've decided not to tell Dean or Dad, it'll be better this way.

**August 25th, 2002**

It's done. There's no turning back now, I've finally left. Despite the fact that my ears are still ringing from the fresh hell my Dad gave me and that I had to leave my closest friend and brother behind, I feel like this is my first step to freedom. It's as if the world has been lifted off my shoulders. Finally, I can live my life, not somebody elses. Finally, I can be safe. I hope they will eventually understand.

_{Chapter 2 (2002-2013) will be posted soon but it will be much longer and in greater detail. Bookmark the story for a notification for when it's published :) }_


End file.
